


I’m in love with a girl

by Jazzymitch108



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Love, best friend - Freeform, its not gay, she is my cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymitch108/pseuds/Jazzymitch108
Summary: I’m in love with a girl
Kudos: 2





	I’m in love with a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocoisathot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoisathot/gifts).



I’m in love with a girl

but not the love you think 

The love filled with many kisses 

is not what I mean

I’m in love with a girl

a very special girl indeed

She is always there for me

whether to be a helping hand

or my shoulder to cry on

She will always be there

I find it quite funny

how someone so kind and caring 

could also be a badass

As she is always ready for a fight

ready to defend me

No matter who the other is

I’m in love with a girl

a hardheaded girl indeed 

Yet as tough as she seems

she is still so very sweet 

I may not know how she does it

but Courtney 

you bring the best out of me


End file.
